


That Device . . . Again

by SergeantMoosche



Series: Perceptor's device [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sticky Sex, there should be a plotline if you look close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMoosche/pseuds/SergeantMoosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Playing Dirty in which the device rears it's ugly head. Although this time, Perceptor's got plans for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Device . . . Again

Drift arched up into the warm kisses along his chassis, whining as his plating was worshipped by the resident scientist on the Lost Light. Perceptor adored Drift’s ‘upgrade’ and always took the time to fully appreciate the trust the swords-mech had on him. After their last sudden crumble of confidence on Perceptor’s half, Perceptor had gone meek and quiet for the last few days. Drift made sure the drag him right back out of that darkness Perceptor likes to blanket himself in. And right now . . . he was glad he did.

“Frag Perce.” Drift breathed, bucking his hips up against the sniper’s.

Perceptor smirked at him before running his hands down Drift sides and over his hips. Drift spread his legs, leaning up on his elbows to watch, his vision clouded with lust for Perceptor. He pulled Perceptor up by the edge of his helm, pulling him into a deep kiss. Drift’s interface panel slid away, letting Perceptor run his fingers over the weeping valve. Two fingers pressed deep into Drift as he broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure. Perceptor knew exactly where to press and manipulate to turn Drift into a puddle. Drift gripped onto Perceptor’s chest plate, whimpering and moaning into Perceptor’s neck, pulling the scientist down to fully press against him. Perceptor never gave up the slow thrusting of his fingers, content to watch his lover in the throes of overload. He withdrew his fingers, opening his own panel and lining his spike up with the dripping valve.

“Look at me Drift.” Perceptor called to get his attention back.

Drift gave him a lopsided smile, leaning up to press kisses into the snipe’s scope on his shoulder. Perceptor squeaked, pressing the appendage into Drift’s mouth. Drift kissed his way down the scope and up Perceptor’s neck, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. Wrapping his arms around Percy’s shoulder, Drift stared up at Perceptor.

“What are you waiting for? I’m not going to break.” Drift smiled in reassurance, knowing why Perceptor hesitated from going further.

“I do not wish to hurt you. What if you’re not stretched?” Perceptor worried.

Drift frowned. “I’ve taken bigger remember. Used to be a buy-mech. I can take it.”

Perceptor blushed before smirking, his spike twitching. “You’re going to enjoy this.”

Drift was about to say something when Perceptor thrust deep into his valve. Drift’s helm fell back and his gasped, legs trembling either side of Perceptor, who lifted himself to watch Drift’s body. Drift lifted his helm, optics starting to white-out along the edges and his valve clenching on the invading spike, getting used to the wide girth. Perceptor rolled his hips against Drift’s, earning a small whimper from the white mech. Taking Drift’s wrists in his own and pinning them to the berth, Perceptor loomed over Drift, a new found confidence working its way up. Drift tried bucking to get Perceptor to just move already. But the snipe wasn’t having any of it, just smirked down at Drift’s whining/almost pleading expression and actions. Drift’s feet found purchase on the berth and he tried with more strength to roll Perceptor over and ride him till they both overload. But with Perceptor being about twice his weight, the larger mech didn’t move.

“Perceptor. Please. Move already.” Drift pleaded.

Perceptor tsked. “Patience Drift.”

Drift frowned, still trying to rock his hips. “I can’t wait any longer. You feel so good.”

Suddenly, Drift arched back, crying out loudly into Perceptor’s audial, gripping Perceptor’s hands in a vice grip. Drift panted and his back straightened out, only to almost bow his back plates again. Drift’s gaze caught Perceptor’s and smirked at the scientist, now freely rocking his hips against his. Perceptor let him sent his own pace, softly meeting Drift’s thrusts.

“Little . . . son . . . of . . . a glitch.” Drift grunted out as the powerful thrusts abused his valve.

Perceptor smirked wider. “I told you you’d love it after you said you’d willingly allow Ultra Magnus to take you.”

Drift smirked playfully. “Magnus is big.”

“Hmm.” Perceptor hummed to himself.

“You said it works both ways right.” Drift breathed.

Perceptor moaned into Drift’s neck, enjoying the rhythmic dancing of his lover’s valve. He nodded briefly, gripping onto Drift’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

Drift smiled, softly pressing a kiss to Perceptor’s audial. “Then let’s show whoever Magnus is screwing, that his plain thrusts are no match for yours.”

Perceptor raised his head, frowning softly at Drift. Before realising that it was really Magnus who was pleasuring the bot underneath him and not himself. Perceptor glared in determination, getting his knees under Drift’s thighs, changing the angle and thrusting in abandon. Drift moaned louder. Perceptor’s thrusts knew exactly where to go to fully pleasure Drift’s nodes. Perceptor joined their lips, picking up the pace. Drift clutched at Perceptor’s shoulders, ignoring the steady thrusts from Magnus, instead feeling the full power behind Perceptor’s. Drift’s valve clenched tightly against Perceptor’s spike, causing the mech above him to moan loudly.

“Frag. Your voice is gorgeous.” Drift smiled, clutching the back of Perceptor’s helm as the sniper bit down on a line in Drift’s neck.

Drift cried out and he arched into Perceptor’s chassis as he overloaded hard, his valve rhythmically clenching on the spike. Perceptor followed not far behind Drift, pressing his spike as deep as it could go as Drift’s valve drunk him dry. Drift collapsed back into the berth, a sated smile gracing his features, turning to watch Percy. The sniper raised his helm to smile fondly at the mech below him before nuzzling Drift’s faceplates. Perceptor let go of Drift’s hands and checked an energon line that had been nipped when he overloaded. He shrugged it off as Drift’s systems would have it repaired in about three hours.

Drift gave Perceptor a playful grin. “That was amazing. You sure you hardly spike mechs?”

Perceptor sighed. “Bots like to think I’ll just bow down to their needs.”

Drift’s smile faded slightly. “Same with a buy-mech.”

“Then why do you prefer your valve?” Perceptor frowned, leaning to rest atop of Drift.  

Drift blushed. “I . . . I love to be dominated.”

Perceptor smirked, rolling his hips against Drift’s oversensitive valve. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement with that.”

Drift’s blush deepened but smiled through it.

 

 XXX . . . Next morning . . .  XXX

 

“You wanted to see me Rodimus?” Drift asked as he entered the captain’s office.

Rodimus glanced up at Drift. “You remember that meeting we had when I thought you were heating up?”

Drift held his smile away. “I remember of course. It was quite embarrassing for my heating system to play up like that.”

Rodimus glared at Drift, not liking the response. “You had a toy in your valve didn’t you?”

Drift pretended to look surprised. “What do you mean? Magnus would have my head if I did that!”

“I mean . . .” Rodimus had to pause to sort his words out. “Do you have something implanted into your valve so that you feel an invisible toy?”

Drift still managed to keep the smirk away. “I do not Rodimus. As a buy-mech, the offer may have been available but most of the practises died when the war started.”

Rodimus sighed and scratched at his plating. “Magnus caught me last night. It felt so good and he got a bit jealous.”

Drift raised an optic ridge.

“He interfaced but I still felt that phantom touch.” Rodimus mumbled, before covering his hand with his fist. “I’m yet to speak to Magnus fully?”

Magnus had to appear at that point behind Drift. “RODIMUS! YOU DO NOT DISCUSS OUR PERSONAL LIFE WITH THE CREW!”

Drift’s smirk broke through on his face. “I never had that sort of device fitted when I was a buy-mech. Doesn’t mean Perceptor didn’t decide to spice up our love life and make one.”

With that, he excused himself from the office, trying not to laugh. He’d have to thank Ratchet for his impromptu medical check on Rodimus. The old mech wanted to annoy their captain for a while and Drift knew the device would come in handy one day.


End file.
